Hart to Hart: A Love Story
by Carol Mankiewicz
Summary: RJ Hart: Hollywood actor. He's tall, dark, and handsome. He's also an actor who has made it on his own merit. Stephanie Barrington: Born into Hollywood 'Royalty'...she loathes everything Hollywood...Will RJ and Stephanie find their 'Happily Ever After?"
1. Chapter 1

**_In My Father's Shadow: Chapter 1: Stephanie's Beginnings_**

**Stephanie Barrington-Edwards was a bright, ambitious up-and-coming journalist. She was born in Bel-Air, CA. and, as the only child of Steven and Suzanne (Barrington) Edwards, was the apple of her parent's eyes. Her father was a very famous Hollywood producer/director who was always away on movie locations during much of Stephanie's childhood. Stephanie knew from an early age that her father was a very important and powerful man. She loved her father, and always missed him when he was away. As much as she loved her father, she grew to loathe the movie industry. After all, in her eyes it was the movie industry that kept him away from her. Seeing as her dad had become so distant in her life, she had developed a very close mother-daughter bond with her mom. Suzanne adored her daughter, and together they would have tea parties, do each others hair, and spend a great deal of time in the pool. The time Stephanie enjoyed most with her mom was with books. Suzanne loved to read, and passed on her love of books to her daughter.**

**Suzanne was diagnosed with cervical cancer, and passed away when Stephanie was 14 years old. Stephanie was devastated...Her mother was her world, and now, so suddenly, she was gone. Soon after the funeral of her mother, her father had arranged for her to go to a private girls boarding school in London. She was his only child, but he was now a stranger to her...not to mention Steven hadn't the first clue about raising a teenage girl. After a period of adjustment, and away from the glitz and glamour of the movie industry, Stephanie thrived.**

**Stephanie had kept journals most of her life, and found she had a natural ability to express herself, putting pen to paper...Her hard work paid off when, after graduating from school with a Masters Degree in Journalism, and getting her first Journalism assignments under her belt, she was hired by a prominent and well-established Newspaper in New York City. Years earlier Stephanie had decided to legally drop the Edwards from her name, and go by the name Stephanie Barrington (her mother's maiden name). She wanted to succeed on her own merits, not because she was Steven Edwards the years she had remained close, and kept in contact with a dear friend of her parents. He was like an uncle to her as she was growing up. "Uncle Don' was in the movie industry as well, he had worked with her father many times over the course of his illustrious career.**

**When Stephanie shared the good news of her London assignment with her 'Uncle Don', he invited her to stay at his home. He told her he'd be away on location for a couple of months she could have use of the house, and house-sit at the same time.**

**Stephanie agreed to stay at the London house, and then learned that he had arranged for another friend of his to stay in the guest house. They wouldn't have to see each other...Stephanie was fine with that arrangement. She packed her bags, and left her cozy loft apartment to come and stay at 'uncle Don's' estate in London.**

**She arrived safely, got settled in and got started on her new assignment.**

**...Then she unexpectedly meets her 'Uncle's' friend who is staying in the guesthouse.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Out From His Shadow: Chapter 2: Meeting RJ Hart**__._

**(ON THE TELEPHONE WITH HER FATHER) "I see that your latest movie is already at number 1. You never fail, do you, dad?" "I try not to, Steph. I like the sweet smell of success better". He didn't need to remind her of that...he'd been like that as far back as she could remember.**

**"It's getting late here dad, and I have to work early in the morning, so I have to say good bye O.K, Take care." Her father said goodbye to her and they hung up the phone.**

**Stephanie still often wondered what her life would have been like growing up among 'normal' people, like doctors, teachers and mailmen. She hadn't had many friends like that growing up in Hollywood. The parents of most of her friends were famous. They were either producers, directors, actors or studio crew members and many of the kids she went to school with now worked in the industry.**

**After hanging up from her father, she recalled their previous telephone conversation. He was always going on about his success, and belittling hers. His words still echoed in her memory..."Steph, you'll look a little foolish writing about other peoples lives when you're 40 years old...You're not married, you don't have children. You can't just fill time for the rest of your life". "Maybe I will marry, and have kids some day. In the meantime, I'm making a decent living as a journalist. I'm really very happy here. I'd be miserable in the dog-eat-dog life of Hollywood".**

**Talking to her dad always depressed her. He always left her feeling like she didn't measure up, and never would. In her cozy loft apartment in New York City, she lived on salads, and bought fresh fruits and vegetables at the market on the corner. She hadn't had time to go to the market.**

**In the 2 days she had been at 'Uncle Don's' house, and she discovered his high-tech kitchen intimidated her. It was easier to order out, so she did. She decided on Chinese food, and when her order arrived, she took it upstairs to 'her' bedroom. Her little dog, Freeway, followed her upstairs, and made himself comfortable on the bed, Stephanie got into her cozy PJ's, and curled up on the bed to watch a documentary about animal conservation in Kenya.**

**When her documentary was over, she realized that someone had sent a text message to her cell phone. It was from her 'Uncle Don', and it read: "My friend RJ is hiding from psychotic ex-girlfriend will probably show up tomorrow or Sunday to stay for a few weeks. He knows where to find hidden key, and knows alarm code. Thanks. Love, 'Uncle Don'." Stephanie couldn't recall meeting a friend of his called RJ, and wondered if RJ was someone he knew from Hollywood.**

**She thought RJ sounded more exotic than most of 'uncle Don's' friends. Most were intelligent and creative, but generally a boring group of middle-aged men in long-term relationships and not prone to having 'psychotic ex-girlfriends'.**

**Seeing that the 'hiding' RJ had the alarm code, and knew where the key was hidden she turned off the TV and the lights and went to sleep.**

**She woke up around 10 a.m., stretched, and then let Freeway out in the garden, groping the door opened so her tiny companion could get back in. Walking to the kitchen she was trying to decide what to have for breakfast...the Chinese take-out leftovers from last night, or frozen waffles she found in the freezer. She had mistakenly left the Chinese food on the counter, so she settled for waffles. When she took them out of the microwave, she realized that Freeway was happily eating the Chinese food. "Freeway, you are a little piggy", she said. He sat at her feet, hoping**

**She would share her waffles with him. 'What? Chinese food wasn't enough? You're going to make yourself sick. She finished her breakfast, and walked back to put the syrup away. Some of it had dripped down the side. The smell of it was too much for Freeway. He jumped at her legs, and knocked the bottle from her hands. In a second, Freeway was right in the middle of it, trying to lick it up. She was determined to keep him away from it, and as she was gently tugging on his collar to get him out of it, but her socks slipped in the syrup, and he knocked her down. She couldn't help but laugh at her furry friend, as he barked and she struggled to get back up on her feet. As she stood up she realized there was a man in the room watching them. In the commotion over the syrup, neither of them had noticed him, Freeway barked even louder when he saw him, and the man took a few steps back.**

**"What are you doing here?" Stephanie asked angrily, as she sized him up. He was wearing ****jeans****, a black turtleneck, and a black leather jacket, and he didn't look like a burglar...but she had no idea how he got in.**

**"Did you have some sort of food fight?" he asked with a twinkle in his eye. "I'm sorry I missed it. I love that sort of thing. I believe I'm meant to be a houseguest here for a few weeks." He held up the key to show her that he had entered the house honorably. This couldn't be. Her 'uncle' told her that an RJ would be staying in the guesthouse, but never mentioned RJ's last name...Suddenly it all registered, the dark hair, the piercing blue eyes. As she looked at him, she nearly screamed...It couldn't be. This was impossible. She was having a nightmare. She knew who he was.**

**She had watched one of his movies only 2 days ago."Oh no...Oh my God...it can't be you." It all fit together now. RJ...RJ Hart, the world-famous American heartthrob movie star. How could her 'uncle' not tell her who he was? How could he allow him to be here with her?**

**Standing in front of her was a prime example of everything she left behind. He was a picture postcard of everything that she loathed about Hollywood. "Hello, I'm RJ Hart.", he said. She was speechless...**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Out From His Shadow: Chapter 3: Keeping A Safe Distance**_

**STEPHANIE KNEW EXACTLY WHO HE WAS...SHE WAS 8 YEARS OLD TO HIS 21 YEARS THE FIRST TIME SHE LAID EYES ON HIM. HE HAD WORKED WITH BOTH HER FATHER AND HER 'UNCLE DON ON MORE THAN ONE OCCASSION. IT SOON BECAME OBVIOUS TO HER THAT HE DIDN'T REMEMBER HER. SHE QUIETLY REMINDED HERSELF THAT SHE WAS GOING SIMPLY BY THE NAME STEPHANIE BARRINGTON, AND THAT WITHOUT THE EDWARDS ON THE END, HER NAME WOULDN'T RING ANY BELLS FOR HIM. HE HAD NO IDEA WHO SHE WAS, OTHER THAN BEING A CLOSE FRIEND OF DON'S.**

**SHE SUDDENLY REALIZED THAT SHE HAD TO CLEAN THE SYRUP UP OFF THE FLOOR. SHE THOUGHT SHE SURELY LOOKED VERY SILLY STANDING IN A PUDDLE OF MAPLE SYRUP. SHE TURNED HER ATTENTION AWAY FROM HIM SUDDENLY, AND HE LEFT HER TO CLEAN UP.**

**HE WENT TO THE GUEST HOUSE TO GET SETTLED, BUT COULDN'T HELP WONDERING ABOUT THE BEAUTIFUL WOMAN HE HAD JUST ENCOUNTERED. THEY EACH WENT ABOUT THEIR DAY. AROUND DINNERTIME, RJ CAME BACK TO THE MAIN HOUSE TO FIX HIMSELF SOMETHING TO EAT. DON HAD TOLD HIM THE KITCHEN WOULD BE STOCKED FOR HIM, BUT IT OBVIOUSLY SLIPPED HIS MIND. THINKING STEPHANIE WOULD BE WORKING, HE RETURNED TO FIX HIMSELF A BITE TO EAT. HE WAS PLEASANTLY SURPRISED TO FIND HER IN THE KITCHEN MAKING HERSELF DINNER. SHE WAS SURPRISED TO FIND THAT HE HAD ENTERED UNANNOUNCED.**

**'UNCLE DON' TOLD ME THAT YOU WOULD BE STAYING IN THE GUESTHOUSE...WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE...AGAIN?"SHE ASKED, ANNOYED THAT HE WAS BACK AGAIN.**

**I DIDN'T MEAN TO DISTURB YOU. I THOUGHT YOU'D BE OUT, AND I WAS GOING TO GRAB A BITE. DON TOLD ME THERE WOULD BE A STOCKED KITCHEN, BUT I GUESS HE GOT BUSY. I'LL LEAVE...I CERTAINLY DIDN"T MEAN TO INTRUDE.**

**RJ SEEMED VERY PLEASANT, AND POLITE. SEEING AS SHE WAS MAKING A SALAD, SHE OFFERED TO MAKE ENOUGH FOR HIM TOO. HE ACCEPTED HER INVITATION TO JOIN HER FOR SUPPER. SHE MADE THE SALAD, RJ MADE PASTA, AND THEY SAT AND HAD DINNER TOGETHER.**

**TALKING TO RJ SEEMED VERY EASY. THEIR CONVERSATION JUST FLOWED...STEPHANIE KEPT REMINDING HERSELF NOT TO BE TOO FRIENDLY, AFTER ALL...HE WAS AN ACTOR, AND TO THIS POINT SHE HADN'T MET AN ACTOR WHO HADN'T SEEN HER AS THE SHORTEST ROUTE TO HER FAMOUS FATHER.**

**WHAT STEPHANIE DIDN'T REALIZE WAS THAT RJ HADN'T CONNECTED THE TWO. ALL THESE YEARS LATER HE DIDN'T RECOGNIZE HER, AND WOULD HAVE NO CLUED THAT SHE WAS THE DAUGHTER OF THE FAMOUS STEVEN EDWARDS.**

**HOW WOULD HE KNOW...HE KNEW HER ONLY AS STEPHANIE BARRINGTON, A FRIEND OF HIS FRIEND DON?**

**OVER DINNER SHE LEARNED THAT RJ HAD STARTED FROM HUMBLE BEGINNINGS. HIS FATHER WAS A POSTMAN, AND HIS MOTHER WAS A SCHOOL TEACHER. SHE ENVIED HIS EARLY YEARS. HE WAS VERY CLOSE TO HIS FAMILY...THAT IS, UNTILL HE TOLD THEM THAT HE DIDN'T WANT TO PERSUE A 'NORMAL' CAREER. HE LEFT DETROIT FOR THE BRIGHT LIGHTS OF HOLLYWOOD WHEN HE WAS 18 YEARS OLD...MUCH TO HIS PARENTS DISMAY...THEY WERE NO LONGER CLOSE.**

**STEPHANIE COULD RELATE TO HIS STORY. ALTHOUGH BEING VERY GUARDED SHE TOLD HIM THAT SHE TOO PERSUED A CAREER THAT HAD DISAPPOINTED HER FATHER. AFTER DINNER THEY CLEARED AND WASHED THE DISHES TOGETHER. SHE WASHED, AND HE DRIED. SHE TRIED TO REACH A HIGHER SHELF TO PUT THE PASTA DISH AWAY. SHE WASN'T QUITE TALL ENOUGH TO REACH THE SHELF, AND SUDDENLY FELT THE WARMTH OF HIS BODY BEHIND HER HAS AS HE LEANED INTO HER, CORNERING HER BETWEEN HIM AND THE COUNTER. HE REACHED UP AND PUT THE DISH AWAY. BEING SO CLOSE TO HER, HE WAS STIRRED BY THE SOFT TOUCH OF HER SKIN, THE SMELL OF HER HAIR.**

**SHE TOO WAS STIRRED. SHE TURNED AROUND, AND COULDN'T TEAR HER EYES AWAY FROM HIS...HE HAD THE MOST BEAUTIFUL BLUE EYES SHE HAD EVER SEEN, AND COULDN'T HELP BUT FEEL HIS MUSCULAR CHEST AGAINST HER. HE WAS OVERPOWERED BY THE SUDDEN URGE TO TAKE HER IN HIS ARMS AND KISS HER.**

**HE TOOK HER SOFT FACE IN HIS HANDS, CARRESSED HER CHEEK, AND MOVED IN TO HER TO GIVE HER A KISS.**

**HER FIRST INSTINCT WAS TO PULL AWAY. AS HE KISSED HER, SHE FOUND THAT SHE WAS HUNGRILY RESPONDING TO HIS WARM LIPS PRESSED AGAINST HERS...AND TO THE STIRRING OF THEIR BODIES...SHE WAS AS UNABLE TO PULL AWAY FROM HIM AS HE WAS FROM HER...**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Out From His Shadow...CHAPTER 4: Taking Things Slowly.**_

**Aroused by the passionate kiss they were sharing, RJ slowly moved his hand. He had put it under the bottom of her shirt, against the warmth of her skin. He slowly started moving his hand up ...up... Stephanie suddenly snapped back to reality. Realizing what was happening, she withdrew from him. "What's wrong with you?" she thought to herself. She had never let anyone take such liberties before. Then again, she had never met anyone like RJ Hart before either.**

**Quickly regaining his composure, he said, "I'm sorry...you are so beautiful, I...I'm sorry." She was suddenly embarrassed by her own reaction to RJ's kiss. Without looking at him she said, "please, excuse me." As she said it she was running up the stairs to her room. "Goodnight Mr. Hart", she called back to him. "Goodnight Ms. Barrington", he called back.**

**Regaining her composure, she got into her comfy flannel PJ's, and curled up with her faithful companion, Freeway, to watch a movie. He went back to the guesthouse. RJ was tired after being on the set all day, he got in to bed. He was physically tired, but he couldn't stop thinking about Stephanie, and their intense kiss. She put a movie into the ****DVD**** player, and began watching it. It was one of her favourite movies, and she never tired of watching it.**

**RJ came back to the house quietly to get a snack from the fridge. He saw the light under the door in her bedroom, and heard the television. Realizing that she was awake, he thought he would ask her if she would like a snack too.**

**He knocked on her bedroom door, and she called out, "Come in". He walked in. He glanced at the screen and looked into his own face.**

**"Sorry, she looked up at him, embarrassed to have been caught watching one of his movies, it's my favourite movie". He smiled at her. It was quite a compliment from a woman he had come to admire in just one day. She wasn't trying to flatter him. If he hadn't come in he wouldn't have even known she was watching his movie. "I like that one too, although I thought I was awful in it", he admitted, smiling at her. "I'm going downstairs for a snack. Would you like anything?" "No thanks, but it was nice of you to ask". "See you tomorrow then. Enjoy the movie", RJ said to her as he closed the door and went downstairs for his snack. He had hoped that Stephanie would come downstairs and join him, but she was too engrossed in the movie. He finished his snack, then went back to the guesthouse. As RJ drifted off to sleep he felt as though he had left all his worries behind in Hollywood, and that he had found exactly what he wanted when he came to stay in Don's guesthouse.**

**He found a safe place, a place away from the glare of the paparazzi; away from people who wanted a piece of him. And in this safe place he had found something rare, he had found a safe woman. He hadn't truly felt that the whole time he had been in Hollywood, and in the public eye. And he knew that, tucked away in the guesthouse, with this incredibly beautiful woman and her little dog, Freeway, that nothing bad could ever touch him here.**

**He drifted off to a sound sleep, remembering every moment he'd spent with Stephanie since they met. His last thought before he fell asleep was of the passionate kiss they had shared earlier in the evening.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Out From His Shadow: Chapter 5.**_

**RJ and Stephanie were now at the point that they were becoming friends...they were company for each other in such a big, empty house.**

**When Stephanie woke up and came down to the kitchen, she found RJ had gotten up before her, and had made breakfast. "Something smells delicious", she said as she came into the kitchen. "What have we here", she asked. "We have coffee, orange juice, bacon & eggs, and your favourite...waffles. The syrup is already over on the table", he said, remembering the scene he had walked into yesterday. They both laughed. Hey talked comfortably over breakfast. "It's going to be a beautiful day today. What are your plans for your day off, RJ?" He didn't want her to know that a big star like him didn't have any plans. He reminded himself that he was trying to keep a low profile. "I don't have any set plans", he told her. "What's your day like", he asked. "I have an interview set up this morning with the Prime Minister, I have to check in with the paper...check emails, and phone messages, and return the most pressing ones. After the chaos of all that is done, Freeway and I are going to the park to play. Freeway loves the park, but we haven't had a lot of time to play at the park lately, have we baby", she said, patting the head of her little dog.**

**"Would you like some company?" He didn't want to overstep his bounds with her, or be a nuisance. He thought she might actually like some peace, or even the chance to see friends.**

**"I'd love it', she said honestly. How painful could it be spending a day in London with RJ Hart? Their first stop was the Office of the Prime Minister. As Stephanie pulled up to the guard house RJ looked around in awe. "Good morning, Ms. Barrington, how are you this morning?" the guard said with a smile. "Good morning, Officer Jennings, Stephanie answered back. "Madame Prime Minister is expecting you...Please go on up. She gave the guard a small wave, as she accelerated and drove up to the front door of 10 Downey Street. She handed over her purse, and her attache case, and waited as security checked them out...They scanned both Stephanie and RJ before they could go any further..."Go ahead Ms. Barrington...Sir". RJ was impressed at what he was seeing. Stephanie was obviously a very well known and respected journalist. So far, everyone they encountered knew her, and obviously respected her very much...So far, no one recognized him. He wasn't used to that. Although he was enjoying the anonymity he couldn't help but feel pangs of jealousy.**

**As they approached the Prime Minister's office, she came out to greet her, and they shook hands. "Madame Prime Minister, may I introduce Mr. RJ Hart", Stephanie said, as she introduced her friend. RJ smiled, and shook the Prime Minister's hand. "Ma'am, it's a pleasure to meet you." Stephanie pointed to an overstuffed leather chair, and told him he could wait for her there, saying she didn't think she'd be too long...but wasn't sure. "RJ, she's the Prime Minister. I'm certainly not rushing this interview. Do you know how long I've waited for this?" and turned and went into the Prime Minister's office.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Out From His Shadow: Chapter 6: RJ Gets Jealous**__**.**_

**RJ sat patiently in the Prime Minister's outer office for Stephanie to finish. While he was waiting he noticed a very distinguished looking man.**

**He heard the gentleman ask the receptionist about Stephanie. "Is Ms. Barrington still in with the Prime Minister?" he asked. The receptionist told him that Stephanie had been in with the P.M. for a little more than 2 hours, and that she would be out in a few minutes. He asked if he could leave a note for Stephanie. He wrote it, and left it with her to give Stephanie when she came out. RJ eyed him the whole time, wonder how it was he knew Stephanie. Less than 5 minutes had passed and Stephanie came out of the P.M's office, apologizing profusely to RJ for having kept him waiting for so long. As they walked to the door to leave, the receptionist spoke up. "Excuse me, Ms. Barrington. There was a message left for you". "A message...who in the world would know to find me here", she thought to herself as she took the note. "Thank you, have a nice day", she smiled at the young woman behind the desk as she and RJ left the office.**

**As the pair waited for the elevator, Stephanie opened the note and read it to herself. RJ couldn't help but notice the sheepish grin that suddenly appeared across her face as she read it. She folded it, and tucked it into her jacket pocket. "So...next stop, the London Register. I just have to run in and check my messages, and if there is nothing marked "URGENT", we can pick up Freeway and head to the park.**

**Stephanie didn't mention the message. Seeing her reaction to it made him curious. He wanted to ask her about it but decided against it. It really was, after all, none of his business. "Take it easy, RJ", he said to himself.**

**They pulled in to the parking lot at the Register, and entered the building. As the elevator opened on the 6th floor and they walked to her office, they were greeted by almost everyone they saw. Here again, no one seemed to notice him...He was a big-time movie star, and NOTHING... When she was done in her office she closed, and locked the door. Out of the blue they heard a man call out from down the hall. "Hey, Edwards." She turned to where the voice came from. "Oh my God"! She ran to the gentleman, and they greeted each other with a long hug. RJ's heart sank.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Out From His Shadow: Chapter 7: The Mysterious Stephanie.**_

**RJ was caught off guard by Stephanie's reaction to this man...and why did he call her "Edwards"? As far as RJ knew, her name was Stephanie Barrington, and she was a journalist from New York City. RJ watched them as they hugged each other..."There was no kiss between them", he thought. Stephanie, after the hug, introduced the 2 men to each other. "RJ, this is my colleague and good friend Mike Scott. Mike has worked with me on almost all of my assignments since I've been working in London. He is the best photographer in the newspaper business. Mike, this is my friend RJ Hart. Mr. Hart is an American film star. He's here in London filming a movie. "Oh, that explains it", Mike said to him. "I thought you looked familiar when I saw you in the P.M.'s office earlier. It's nice to meet you, Mr. Hart". Mike smiled as he shook RJ's hand. "Mr. Scott, it's a pleasure". RJ said.**

**RJ stood back and let the 2 of them catch up for a minute. As he waited, he replayed what Stephanie had said ..."**_**This is my 'friend', RJ Hart**_**". All of a sudden there were things about Stephanie he didn't know. Why didn't she tell him her real name? In spite of the questions he had about her now, he was falling in love with her. RJ was hurt to know she thought of him as only a 'friend'...and not a 'good friend', as she said about Mike Scott, but simply a 'friend'. "... and we'll have to work together again very soon", Mike was saying. "Yes, after all, I only work with the best, good bye Mike." Stephanie said to her colleague. The 2 parted company.**

**Stephanie and RJ drove back to the house in awkward silence...All of a sudden this beautiful woman isn't who she says she is? If she isn't Stephanie Barrington then who is she? And why didn't she tell him the truth from the beginning?**

**When they got back to the house RJ went behind the bar to mix them a drink. Stephanie took a seat on the sofa. He came over to her, handed her a drink, and sat on the sofa...as close to her as he could get. She was looking down at the carpet. RJ put his hands on her shoulders, and turned her to face him. She still hadn't looked up at him. He put his index finger under her chin, bringing them eye to eye with each other.**

**"O.K Stephanie Barrington...Edwards? What do I call you? Why all of a sudden are you such a mystery? "O.K. RJ, I'll tell you all about me."**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Out From His Shadow: Chapter 8: Stephanie Comes Clean.**_

**Stephanie gulped her drink, put her glass down on the coaster in front of her and turned to face RJ. He reached out reassuringly, and held her hands. Her palms were sweating. This is going to be big, RJ thought to himself. He said a quick prayer. Please don't let her tell me she's married, or in love with someone else. Stephanie looked into his piercing blue eyes. She couldn't help feel bad that, at this moment, they were filled with hurt and confusion. She sighed a deep sigh and began. "Here goes. RJ, please just listen to me...I have to get it all out, and if you interrupt me, I won't be able to...so please, just listen". RJ simply nodded at her. He was actually terrified about what she was going to tell him.**

**"My name is Stephanie Suzanne Barrington-Edwards". She started. He interrupted her, "A hyphenated name,...are you married Steph?" he asked her. She raised her hand and continued, "and I was born in Bel-Air, California. I am the only daughter...only child...of Steven Harrison Edwards, and Suzanne Barrington-Edwards. RJ, hearing what she just said, sat back in disbelief, but he let her continue. Looking into his eyes, she attempted a smile, "No, I am not married. Being who I am, I have never really felt like I could trust anyone. I thought I had fallen in love once, in California. Oh, I thought he was the one. I was young, and thought I was a good judge of character". RJ just sat, looking at the sadness in her eyes, but listened intently. "His name was Darren Beatty, and he came to Hollywood determined to 'make it' big. He was very good looking, and said and did all the right things. My father cast him in a supporting role in a movie that became a blockbuster. Something about him made dad uneasy, and he had his 'people' do some digging into his background. By this point, I thought I was in love with him. He had almost convinced me that we should move in together. I was in the process of looking for a place that Darren would love, I wanted him to be happy. When my dad told me what his 'people' had found out about him I was devastated. I ended it with him, but soon came to learn that he doesn't take 'NO' very well at all. He started stalking me. He turned up at almost every event I went to". RJ just looked at her. He could see the pain that remembering all of this was causing her. He wanted to take her in his arms and tell her everything was going to be alright, but he didn't dare. She continued, "Dad was so angry at the embarrassment my association with Darren caused him. There was so much bad publicity, and the "gossip mongers" were brutal. Darren and I were on the cover of every tabloid..."Movie Mogul's Daughter Conned", "Darren and Stephanie:, LOVE really is blind", and my favourite, she said sarcastically, " Poor Heart-broken Stephanie...He loved her, but he loved HER DADDY'S MONEY MORE." Stephanie got up and went to the bar for another drink. "After being fooled like that, I just wanted to leave everything behind... Dad, his money, his houses, the cars...It was then I decided I hated everything and everyone that even remotely related to Hollywood".**

**RJ was a Hollywood figure. He had come to Hollywood and climbed the ladder of success in the Entertainment Industry on his own merit, through determination, and a good and honest work ethic. He thought, "She hates everything, and EVERYONE even remotely related to Hollywood." Surely she could see that he wasn't anything like Darren Beatty. He only just learned that the Hollywood movie-mogul, Steven Edwards, was her father. It was tearing him up inside, to think for a minute she might feel that way about him. After all, He is a rich and famous Hollywood actor. He didn't 'use' her to get to her father, as Darren had in the past.**

**Stephanie continued, "After all of this hit the fan, I left California and went to New York. I dropped the Edwards from my name because I wanted to make my own choices, and live my own life. I've worked hard, and I am now a somewhat well-known journalist, making my own way". "When I was given this assignment...to come to London and work with the London Register, I jumped at it. I thought that London, England was certainly far enough from 'The Hollywood Type'." She gulped her drink, and turned and faced RJ. She was drained, suddenly she felt so tired. "So that's who I really am. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to go up and take a nap. I'll see you later, O. dismissed him like he was a school boy, he was heartbroken. "I'm nothing like Darren Beatty" he thought to himself. Damn him for doing this to her. RJ was in love with her, and after everything she had just told him, he wasn't even sure about anything any more...RJ left, and went back to the guest house. He felt like his heart had just been crushed. He walked into the bedroom, just made it to the side of the bed when his knees buckled...**

**He lay on the bed, replaying everything Stephanie had just told him. He turned over, buried his face in his pillow, and started crying. He hugged the pillow to him, repeating the name of the woman he loves..."Stephanie...oh, my beautiful Stephanie...".**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Out From His Shadow: Chapter 9: Winning Her H(e)art!**_

**RJ woke up the next morning to the sound of his alarm clock. This was the last day that the movie crew was going to be in London. They had one last scene to shoot. The movie should have wrapped, but the weather at the shoot location hadn't allowed for it. In the industry RJ had earned a reputation as a hardworking and professional actor, and in spite of his broken heart, he showered, dressed, and arrived at the location on time, and anxious to wrap up what he had been contracted to hours later the director yelled, "...and cut...print. O.K. people, that's a wrap". "Great job", he said to RJ. "It looks like we've got another blockbuster in the can".**

**The location was cleared. Everyone related to the movie had gone back to the hotel, packed, on was on a charter ****flight**** back to Los Angeles. When RJ got back to the guest house he thought about heading over to the main house to talk to Stephanie. He noticed as he pulled up that there were no lights on at the house. It was only early afternoon, so he figured she was working...He'd wait. While he was waiting he made a few phone calls. An hour later everything was set.**

**Meanwhile, at the London Register, a beautiful bouquet of flowers was delivered to Stephanie. As the delivery boy placed them on her desk, she couldn't help but smile. She took the card from the flowers, and read it. It said simply, "Darling, I love you, Your RJ." She immediately called RJ, and thanked him for the flowers. "They're beautiful, thank you RJ. I have to get back to work, but we'll talk soon, O.K, Bye." "Well, she got them, and she'll talk to me soon. That's a start", he said to himself. He had to remind himself to be patient, she'd be home soon.**

**Within the hour RJ heard Stephanie's car pull in. He was hoping she would come to the guest house and talk to him. He gave her time to catch her breath after a long day. After an hour he decided to put the plans he made into action. We went over and rang the bell. She came to the door in her robe, and RJ couldn't take his eyes off her. She stepped aside, and asked him in. She couldn't help notice the way he looked at her. "Is something wrong?"she asked, looking herself over. "No, it's just...you are so lovely". "Ms. Edwards, would you please do me the honor of having dinner with me this evening...Please?" RJ asked, being very gallant. I thought we could talk over dinner. "It would be my pleasure, Mr. Hart", she replied...The mood between them was lightened, but RJ sensed she was a little distant, and cautious. He had booked an elegant hotel suite with 2 bedrooms, (RJ didn't want her to get the idea that he assumed anything), A romantic dinner for 2, champagne, flowers and candlelight, and dancing. RJ pulled out all the stops...He wanted to show her a perfect evening. They talked, laughed, danced, and even exchanged more than a few tender kisses on the dance floor. At the end of a wonderful evening RJ and Stephanie hugged and kissed each other goodnight, and went to their seperate bedrooms, and to sleep. They both lay awake reliving every moment of the evening. Stephanie scolded herself..."Shame on you, what in the world were you thinking? RJ never for a moment used you. He's a success because of his talent, dedication and a good work ethic. How could you think he would play you to get to dad...When we first met, he didn't even know who you were. He thought you were Stephanie Barrington from New York City", she said to herself. "You've been fighting your feelings for him all this time...afraid he'd end up being like every other Hollywood actor you've ever let yourself care for...a pompous, self-important ego-maniac who'd ride on the coat tails of anyone who could get them 'an in' with the Hollywood elite". Before too long they were both asleep, and dreaming of the magical evening they spent together.**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Out From His Shadow: Chapter 10: All Hell Breaks loose.**_

**Stephanie and RJ spent a peaceful night in their elegant suite. Just as they were about to leave the next day, they were startled by the hotel manager when he appeared at their door. He was deeply apologetic and had no idea how it had happened, but someone informed the press that RJ was there. There were a flock of paparazzi outside the hotel, waiting for them. Hotel security had managed to keep them out of the lobby. But there was no way they would be able to leave without being mobbed. It was big news that RJ Hart was in town. RJ looked at Stephanie with a frown. Fortunately, RJ had the valet attendant put their car in the garage. The manager offered the only suggestion he could think off, to escort them out the service entrance in the rear of the hotel. He said that perhaps if they disguised themselves with dark glasses, hats, or whatever they had on hand, they could get out before the paparazzi saw them leave. The manager lowered his head as he expressed his regrets, which left RJ thinking it was someone in the hotel that leaked their whereabouts.**

**A bell boy took their bags, just as Stephanie put on dark glasses, and a scarf over her head. They weren't looking for her, they wanted RJ Hart. RJ and Stephanie both knew that if they got him, they would discover her as well. And once they found out who she was, if they discovered where she came from, they would swarm her there too. RJ did not want that to happen to her. It was bad enough that he had to live with it, but he wanted Stephanie protected from the press. They took the elevator to the basement, and exited through the garage. They were gone before the paparazzi discovered they had checked out. They were both relieved they had made it out of the hotel. On the drive back Stephanie suggested they stop for a drink. "There is a quaint little neighbourhood Pub, just a few blocks from here. I stop in for a pint when I'm in town, and have the time. You'll love it". Stephanie gave RJ directions, and in a few minutes they were there. They enjoyed a drink, and the atmosphere of the quaint pub that Stephanie wanted to share with him. They walked arm in arm out of the pub. RJ stopped her, and took her in his warm embrace. "These 2 days with you have been wonderful, almost like a dream come true, only better because it's real", he said, before giving her a warm passionate kiss. "Do you know how much I love you?, he whispered to her, and kissed her again. "Almost as much as I love you," she answered when she caught her breath and gazed into his piercing blue eyes. And just as she did, there were flashbulbs going off everywhere. Suddenly people were shoving them. Before either of them could understand what had happened, they were surrounded by pushing, aggressive paparazzi. Someone in the pub tipped them off. It was a mob. RJ and Stephanie had to get back to their car, but there were at least 20 photographers between them and the car. Stephanie looked at him in fear and confusion. "Come on boys", RJ said firmly, "That's enough." Suddenly the crowd seemed to turn around, and had pinned them both against the wall, and as they did, Stephanie was slammed against the wall hard. RJ had been in paparazzi attacks like this before, and someone usually always gets hurt. RJ didn't want it to be her, but he couldn't get her through the crowd. "No", he shouted at them, pushing them hard. He suddenly grabbed Stephanie by the arm, and dragged her through the mob of men and women who hadn't stopped taking their picture since they found them. Suddenly RJ realized that he could hear British voices in the crowd, German ones, as well as French and American. They were a group of international paparazzi who had joined forces to attack them. The mob was clearly between them and their car. RJ grabbed her by the hand, as they tried to for their way through what had now become a Media frenzy. Stephanie was terrified. They had made their way to a taxi in the street. As Stephanie was about to get in one of the reporters grabbed her, pulling her back out. She couldn't quite get her footing, and ended up falling onto the concrete pavement. She cried out in pain, she realized that she was hurt...the pain just throbbed in her arm. RJ, realizing that she was hurt, and knowing they weren't going to get away in a taxi, picked her up. He forced his way through the crowd, and managed to make it into the lobby of a small inn on the corner. The doorman at the inn, realizing what was happening, got on the house phone and called for help. Stephanie was in shock, and in obvious pain. "Are you alright, Miss?" the doorman asked with concern, as RJ carried her inside. "Get her a doctor!" RJ said. The doorman left immediately to go call one. "Yes Sir", the doorman said as he hurried to a phone. As soon as RJ and Stephanie were in their room RJ sat her down carefully in a chair, and ran into the bathroom to find a towel to stop the bleeding.**

**RJ tried to help her take her coat off. As she pulled back in pain he could see that her arm was, not only covered in blood...but at a nasty angle. "Baby, I'm so sorry, I never thought..." RJ gently sat with her, and wrapped his arms around her. He rocked her back and forth, gently stroking her hair, and telling her over and over again how much he loved her. Finally there was a knock at the door, and RJ hoped it was the Dr. "Hello Dr., I'm RJ Hart, and this beautiful lady is your patient, Stephanie Barrington. RJ said, shaking the Dr's hand. He explained what happened. During her examination, the Dr. saw the beginnings of a nasty bruise, where she'd been slammed into the wall. The cut that she had gotten on her hand, as a result of falling on the pavement, needed 9 stitches, and her wrist was broken. The doctor gave Stephanie a shot to numb her hand before he stitched it up, another shot to sedate her and help her sleep, and a tetanus shot as a precaution. Dr. Kiley called for an orthopedic surgeon to come and set her wrist in a cast. RJ thanked the 2 doctors and showed them to the door.**

**RJ lay beside her all night, watching her sleep, stroking her hair. He put a pillow under her wrist, and she woke a few times during the night, when he put ice-packs on her hand. The drugs had clearly taken effect, and she was too groggy to say anything more than 'I love you', or 'Thank you', before drifting back to sleep. **

**It was 6:00 a.m. when she came around enough to talk to him. "I was so scared", she said. She looked at him with panic in her eyes. "I thought they were going to kill us", she said, and then started to cry.**

**"I am so sorry...I never wanted anything like that to ever happen to you. Someone must have tipped them off that we were in the pub".**

**"What happened to my wrist?", she asked, looking down at it. "It's broken", RJ told her. "The Dr. says you should have it looked at when you get home. You also have 9 stitches in your hand, and he gave you a Tetanus shot, I didn't know if yours were up to date", he told her. RJ had taken great care of her, but couldn't protect her from the paparazzi nightmare the night before, and he regretted that. It was such a big part of the reason she had not followed her father into the Entertainment world. RJ had signed up for this kind of life when he became an actor...but Stephanie had, years ago, run away from it. It was what she was most afraid of in his life, and a major reason for hesitating about getting involved with him.**

**"Thank you", she said. "How can you live like that?" All she could think of was the moment she was grabbed, causing her to fall onto the pavement.**

**"I'm so sorry, Baby...I really am. I don't know what else to say."She looked up lovingly into his eyes, as she snuggled closer to him. "RJ, I love you, I really do", she said sadly. "I love everything about you. You are the smartest, kindest, most generous, not to mention sexiest, man in the world...but I can't live like that."**

**"I know, Baby, I know. I understand." It was a part of his life, but it didn't have to be a part of hers. "Let's just safely get you on a plane home. We can talk more about this when I get home." He didn't want her making any final decisions about him, or their relationship in the state she was in. RJ was scared that she would decide to end it with him.**

**Stephanie took a shower and got dressed, packed her bags, and waited for Security to escort her out of the building. As she waited, RJ came and sat close to her. "What can I say, Baby, except I love you. I don't want to ruin your life. I know how much you hate all of this", he said. "One day at a time, I guess", she said; and he smiled.**

**"Please don't run away from me now. We'll deal with this together", he begged.**

**"All I know is that I truly do love you, RJ. The rest I have to think about", she sobbed, with tears streaming down her face.**

**Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Her Security escort was there for her. They picked up her bags and took them to the waiting car, while 2 guards waited outside the door for her.**

**RJ took her in his arms and held her, almost afraid to let her go. He just wanted to feel her warmth against him for what he was sure was the last time. He finally looked deep into her eyes, and said, "Just know that I love you, and I understand, whatever happens." His heart was breaking. He was scared it was really over with her. He saw it in her eyes as she looked back at him. "I love you too." Then she added in a whisper. "And I've never been so happy in my life..."**

**"Hang on to that thought", he said.**

**She picked up her purse, giving him a look that told him her heart was breaking too. She gently kissed his cheek, wiping his tears away with her thumbs. She left the room, and closed the door behind her.**

**RJ sadly watched her go, feeling like his heart had just been ripped out of his chest, and broken into bits. "I'll always love you, Stephanie!" he whispered through tears, as the door closed behind her...**

**His Stephanie was gone...he never felt so alone and broken in his life.**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Out From His Shadow: Chapter 11: Missing her.**_

**She had only been gone 24 hours, but to RJ it felt like a lifetime. His heart had never felt such pain...ever. She was the only woman for him, and he hoped that when he got back to London they could work things out. The thought of living the rest of his life without her was unbearable. RJ called her uncle Don to make sure she had arrived home safely. Don told him Stephanie was safely back in London. She took on an assignment as soon as she got home. She thought the sooner she threw herself back into work the sooner she would forget about RJ. It was completed faster than she had expected.**

**RJ finished the post-production work he needed to do, and was anxious to return to London...to Stephanie. When he got back he went over to the house. Stephanie wasn't answering the door, or the phone, nor had she returned any of the many messages he had left her. He contacted Marcia, her editor, only to find out that Stephanie had taken a 'Personal Leave', and had gone to Kenya. Stephanie thought that 3 weeks in Kenya, surrounded by nature, and the animals her foundation worked so tirelessly for would certainly help her in the process of getting back to somewhat of a normal life. It wasn't happening. RJ never left her thoughts. When she was working, he was there. Every time she closed her eyes she saw his beautiful blue eyes, and his tanned, muscular, and incredibly sexy body, and she ached for him. She'd lay awake for hours thinking about him. When she did finally fall asleep, she'd dream about him. The same dream haunted her every night...**

_**She was in Kenya. The sunset was something only Mother Nature could create. She was in her tent for the night, enjoying the peace and quiet of being in the wild. She was drifting off to sleep as she heard the zipper of her tent open. Her eyes slowly opened and she could see the shadow of a tall man standing over her. **_

_**"I've been looking for you." His voice was very seductive. **_

_**"I've been waiting for you," she answered back. She watched his body as he lay down next to her. She reached for him wanting to run her fingers across his tanned, sexy chest. Her lips pressed against his with a desire she'd never felt before. She wanted more. His hands explored her body, not missing a spot. He followed his hands with his luscious lips. Passion erupted inside Stephanie with every touch. She arched up wanting more, needing more. "Ohhh...Please," she lustfully begged. **_

_**The love she saw in his eyes melted her heart as he kneeled between her legs. She wrapped her arms and legs around him, pushing him deeper...deeper... **_

_**"Ohhh...Yes...Ohhh RJ." **_

**Stephanie sprung up in her bed. Oh, God! **

**RJ, I miss you so much, Baby.**

**Later in the morning she was up, ready to start another day knowing full well that thoughts and images of her RJ would consume her.**

**It was early in the morning in London, but Stephanie decided to call him. She thought maybe the sound of his voice would be the 'quick fix' she needed to get her work done today.**

**The phone rang at the guesthouse in London. She was almost jumping out of her skin in anticipation of hearing his sexy, sultry voice.**

**"Come on, Baby...pick up...pick up." Stephanie said to herself.**

**His phone was picked up on the 5th ring..."Hello." It was a woman's voice on the line. She sounded out of breath.**

**Stephanie hung up without saying anything. She sat in the middle of her bed, hugged her pillow, and cried. "I waited too long, he's found someone else", she thought to herself...She didn't think she could cry any harder. She was wrong.**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hart to Hart: Chapter 12: Sydney Bound.**_

Stephanie couldn't get the sound of the breathless young woman out of her mind. She realized at that moment that any future she and RJ might have had was gone. When her editor, Marcia, called with a new assignment for her she leaped at it. It was going to take her to Sydney. Her story was about the future of a game reserve...a story involving the future and safety of animals that would soon be extinct if she didn't do something to shine the light on the problem.

She arrived in Sydney the following week, and was met at the airport, and driven to her hotel. After checking in she took out the documents, and paperwork needed to begin her story, and tried to prepare herself for the meeting that was arranged for later in the day with the owner of the game reserve.

She walked into the restaurant, took a booth in the corner, and waited. Suddenly she heard a man's voice as he approached her.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Stephanie Barrington I presume." the voice said. "I'm Elliott Manning. Welcome to Sydney."

Stephanie looked up to see a tall, broad shouldered man looking at her. She stood up to greet him. "Mr. Manning, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm looking forward to learning about you, and your game reserve."

Elliott and Stephanie sat in the restaurant getting to know a little about each other. Elliott had a very easy manner to him. She felt comfortable with him. Elliott was instantly taken by the beautiful journalist with the auburn hair, and beautiful hazel eyes. He had one of his associates find out as much as he could find about her.

He soon learned that she had recently been involved with RJ Hart, the American actor. His associate had found stories, and articles related to the recent 'paparazzi attack' that she and RJ were involved in. She had become a challenge to him now. What Stephanie didn't know about Elliott Manning was that had had an ego as big as the outdoors. He set his sights on her. Stephanie didn't realize it, but by their second meeting Elliott had plans for her. He was going to make her forget about RJ Hart...one way or another.

_**ONE MONTH LATER**_

Stephanie had finally finished her story. She found Elliott's associates were more interested in helping her with her story than he was. Elliott had tried numerous times to win her over, with no success. They went out for dinner a few times, but Stephanie saw them as strictly business dinners.

She was scheduled to fly out of Sydney in 3 days, and Elliott hadn't managed to make an impression on her in the least.

Elliott had asked her to come by the reserve one last time before she left. He explained that one of the animals was to birth soon, and knew she'd love to see the birth.

The animal gave birth safely, and to celebrate Elliott offered her a glass of champagne. "It's a very special bottle", he said. "I've been keeping it for a very special occasion. I can't think of a more special occasion than the successful completion of your story...Cheers".

Stephanie took a few sips of her champagne, and after a few minutes she was finding herself feeling a little light headed. She fell back against the couch cushions, dropping her glass on the floor.

Elliott leered at her lifeless form slumped over on the couch. "You're mine now. I always get what I want, one way or another".

He leaned over to kiss her on the cheek. She mumbled, "Ummm, RJ". "I'll make you forget all about Mr. RJ Hart, and when I'm done with you he won't want you", Elliott fumed to himself. "You'll learn, Ms. Barrington, that no one says no to Elliott Manning."

_**MEANWHILE,BACK IN LONDON**_

(RJ on the phone with Monica)..."Monica, where is she? I've left messages for her at the paper, with her service, at the house here in London...I've called her friends in L.A. so many times they're about ready to charge me with harassment. No one has heard from her. I'm worried about her, Monica. It's not like Steph not to let anyone know where she is." RJ was pacing back and forth as he spoke.

"She should be back in London by now, Mr. Hart. I haven't heard from her in nearly a week. She faxed me her story 2 days ago. The hotel says she checked yesterday, but no one has seen or heard from her" Monica told him.

RJ hung up the phone after telling Monica he was going to get in touch with the Sydney Police.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hart to Hart: Chapter 13: RJ TO THE RESCUE**_

**After what seemed liked hours on the phone, and multiple attempts to get the Sydney Police to take action and look for Stephanie RJ was beyond frustrated, and at this point more than a little worried about her. He hired a private detective to dig into the man she was last seen with: Mr. Elliott Manning.**

**"Mr. Hart, I have reason to believe that your lady friend may have gotten in over her head with this story." RJ sat and listened on the phone while the detective laid out the sordid details he learned about Mr. Manning.**

**"Mr. Hart, Mr. Manning is a clever and diabolical man. We've suspected him of illegal practices with regard to the Reserve. Not to mention the man, as far as what we have learned about him, is a sociopath. I will get in touch with the Sydney Police on your behalf, and bring them up to speed on what I have learned about the infamous Mr. Elliott Manning." **

**RJ hung up the phone and immediately booked himself on a plane bound for Sydney. It had been over a month since he last spoke to Stephanie, and hoped she was ok. Regardless of how she felt about him he knew that she was in trouble.**

**_AT ELLIOTT MANNING'S COMPOUND_**

**Stephanie was slowly coming around, and her head was throbbing from the effects of Elliott's 'special' glass of wine.**

**She looked around the room not knowing where she was. She realized that there was someone in the room with her, and was startled.**

**"Elliott...What's going on? where am I? Why have you brought me here?" she asked him, sounding more than a little scared.**

**He leered down at her. "Stephanie, you're mine now. You're home, Baby. Your life is here with me now. In time you'll grow to love me as much as I love you."**

**"Elliott, what are you talking about? You'll never get away with keeping me here."**

**"What you have to learn, my sweet Stephanie, is that NO ONE says no to me. I always get what I want...and I want you. You belong to me now."**

**She was handcuffed to a large four-poster bed. Elliott sat on the bed next to her. He took hold of her face and forcefully kissed her. His hand reached up under her blouse and he grabbed hold of her breast. "Are you as aroused as I am, Baby? God, you are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. "Elliott...please...stop, please ...don't do this" She sobbed, struggling against the ties that held her to the bed.**

**"I told you, sweetheart, you're mine and I will have you...one way or another."**

**Elliott got up and removed his clothing, and when he was done undressing himself he laid beside her on the bed.**

**"Lovemaking is so much easier and so much more fun done completely naked." He slowly began unbuttoning her blouse, following his hands with kisses...from her neck...to the soft skin between her breasts...to her stomach...**

**He was finally overcome with lust...and began tearing at her clothes.**

**"ELLIOTT...PLEASE DON'T...OH MY GOD...DON'T DO THIS...PLEASE." She pleaded. Her useless struggling against him and the fear in her eyes only seemed to make him more determined to 'make love to her', as he saw it. Stephanie closed her eyes and cried convulsively, powerless to stop him.**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hart to Hart: Chapter 14: RJ Rescues His Lady Love.**_

RJ, armed with copies of the findings from his private investigator, bursts in to the Sydney Police Department. After signing a document accepting full personal, and financial retribution if Stephanie was not found at Elliott's compound, and should he be of the mindset to sue...RJ, and members of Sydney's finest, race out of the Police station heading to Elliott Manning's Compound.

"Can't you go any faster?" RJ yelled. "If Manning has her, God only knows what he's doing to her." Within minutes they arrive at Manning's compound. As the approach the front door to the main house they could hear Stephanie crying, and pleading with Elliott to stop. Before the officers have a chance to react RJ kicks the door opened. "STEPHANIE...BABY...WHERE ARE YOU?" RJ called out to her. He opened the door to the master bedroom, and was horrified by what he saw. There she was, the woman he loved from the moment he saw her covered in syrup in the kitchen of her uncle's home in London. She was tied to Elliott's four-poster bed. Her blouse was torn opened, and Manning was grabbing at her pants, trying to get them off her as she was kicking and screaming...begging him to stop. RJ sprung across the room, and before Elliott could react RJ grabbed him, spun him around and punched him square in the face, knocking him to the floor. By the time the officers got to the bedroom Elliott was sprawled, naked, on the bedroom floor. One of the officers threw Elliott a pair of sweats and a t-shirt to put on while another officer read him his rights. Within a few minutes Elliott Manning found himself under arrest, and in the back of a patrol car.

RJ ran to her, threw his arms around her, sobbing into the nook of her neck. "Stephanie, Baby, it's all over now" RJ told her as he untied her wrists. "Miss Barrington, we're going to need you to come down to the station to give us a statement." one of the officers told her. "Does she have to do it tonight? Look at her. The woman has been through hell at the hands of this psycho." RJ said. "First thing in the morning will be good enough then" An officer replied.

RJ accompanied Stephanie to the hospital where she was examined after her horrendous ordeal. She was examined and released with a prescription for a mild sedative to calm her down. When she entered the waiting room of the hospital she saw RJ waiting for her.

"RJ...we need to talk." She said simply. But right now I'm going back to my hotel, taking a hot bath and having a good night's sleep." RJ offered to see her back to her hotel, but she insisted on going alone. She got in to a taxi, gave the driver the address of the hotel, and sadly looked back at RJ as the taxi pulled out into traffic.

RJ's heart sank. He couldn't understand why she was so distant, and cold. "She's in shock, that's it." He thought to himself. "We'll talk tomorrow, and things will be fine...they have to be." He quietly told himself.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hart to Hart: Chapter 15: Together At Last**_

**RJ went to his hotel alone and heartbroken. He loved her. He fell in love with her the moment he first saw her in the kitchen with her little dog, Freeway. He knew she was the only woman he had ever loved...would ever love. She was beautiful, smart, independent, and funny. She was everything to him. **

**RJ called her hotel room the next morning. He was desperate to see her. He hoped after talking with her she would come back to him. He couldn't eat...couldn't sleep. Everywhere he went he saw her. She had become as much a part of him as his heartbeat. The last while without her had been hell. There was no answer when she called her room.**

**A few hours later RJ went to hotel room and knocked at the door. "Stephanie...Baby, I know you're there. Please...open the door...Please." She heard him. She wasn't going to open the door, but the tone of his voice made her change her mind. She reluctantly opened the door. "Good morning, RJ. I guess I should let you in. The way you were pounding on the door...you were going to get us thrown out of the hotel for causing a disturbance." She said. "Baby...I just had to see you. Where have you been? Are you alright, he asked, giving her the once over. "RJ, I'm fine. I just got back from the Police station. They wanted my statement first thing this morning. And don't call me Baby. Baby is a pet name for someone you love, and I know that you don't love me. I am more than grateful for your help...finding me, and getting the police to the compound to help me. If you and the Police hadn't shown up when you did"...her voice got quiet, and she looked down at the floor "I know he would have raped me. He called it 'making love'. Anyway, thank you, Ba...RJ."**

"**Baby, I was so..." RJ started to say something, but she cut him off. "I said don't call me Baby...you don't love me, so you don't get to call me that. RJ, I want to say something to you so please just hear me out. If you interrupt me I know I won't be able to finish. Can you do that?" she asked, placing one hand over his hands, and the other gently touching his cheek. A grin appeared across his face. "You were going to call me Baby...you caught yourself, but you were going to call me Baby." **

"**RJ please...please...just hear me out."**

"**Alright, I'll listen. What is it?" He was gripped with panic, and imagined hearing the worst. Before she started, RJ poured them each a drink. He knew he was going to need one. He handed Stephanie her drink, and they both sat on the sofa He noticed she sat on an angle, with her leg pulled up in front of her...almost distancing herself from him.**

**Stephanie began, "God, where do I begin. OK, here goes...I learned very young how to be independent...I was determined not to need anyone, but rather to make it on my own. When I made the decision not to follow my parents into the entertainment industry they were crushed. Especially my father...the great Steven Edwards. Anyway, as dependent as I was, I met Darren Beatty. I thought he was going to be the one great love of my life. Instead, I was manipulated, used and abused. After 2 years I broke free of him. I moved to New York, excelled in a job that I love...and put a wall up around me...RJ, I didn't think anyone would ever penetrate that wall, but you did. I didn't want you to, God, I didn't want you to. The times that we've shared are now precious memories, and I'll treasure them always. After the 'paparazzi attack' I was sure I could close my heart to you. Then I realized that all the external garbage has to do with what you do...not who you are."**

**RJ interrupted, "Stephanie, I..." and was cut off again. "RJ please let me finish." She continued. "After I returned to London, I missed you. Throwing myself into my work didn't help. Even time away in Kenya didn't help. I realized that by telling myself I wasn't in love with you I was only lying to myself. When I called the house in London, and your girlfriend answered...that killed me. I knew for sure at that moment that I was too..."**

**RJ spoke up "Girlfriend...wait a minute...girlfriend? What are you talking about?...there's no..."**

**Stephanie interrupted "The girl that answered the phone when I called the house. She was panting, and out of breath. I knew I was interrupting your romantic interlude...so I didn't say anything, I just hung up."**

"**What are you talking about? During that time I let a buddy of mine stay at the guesthouse, with Don's permission, until his flat was ready. It must have been his girlfriend that answered the phone." He explained.**

"**Honestly, RJ?" she inquired.**

"**Oh...Stephanie...honestly...I love you Baby...only you. You are the vital part of me that was missing...until now."**

"**RJ, I won't lie to myself anymore...or you for that matter. I love you RJ. I've loved you from the moment you carried me into the Inn when the paparazzi swarmed us." She stood up, and nuzzled her face into his neck. "My hero", she whispered as she kissed his neck. "I love you, RJ Hart." She beamed.**

"**And I love you, Stephanie Barrington." He replied.**

"**Oh you do, do you?" she said playfully. "Prove it."**

**She could hear her heart beating faster as he took off his sweater and tossed it on the floor. He leaned over to her and kissed her with growing desire. She untucked his shirt, stroking his sexy hairy chest. "RJ…take it off…" she whispered in his ear. He did, and that was also tossed to the floor. He picked her up and placed her on the bed. Slowly he unbuttoned her blouse, exposing her soft skin. With a soft touch he again traced her collarbone and then down reaching her breasts. His mouth followed his finger. She moaned softly as a result of his gentle touch. He reached around her and unclasped her bra then lovingly caressed her breasts. She moaned and arched under him as he thumbed her nipple before brushing his tongue over it. "Oh, RJ…" she moaned.**

**The sight of her lying under him, and her reactions to his touches made his own desire grow by the second. She pressed her hips against him. RJ reached around to unzip her skirt and helped her take it off. **

"**RJ, touch me…I want to feel your hands on me…" she breathed. **

**Almost frantically he unfastened his belt, unzipped his pants and took everything off, before lying on top of her.**

**She closed her eyes, enjoying the pleasure she was feeling.**

"**RJ…" **

**He pulled down her panties… **

"**Open your eyes, Baby…I want to look at you…" he breathed. **

**She looked deep into his beautiful blue eyes…he inserted a finger inside… **

"**Oh, RJ…!" she cried out as he moved it, making her squirm under him.**

"**RJ…Baby..." she managed to say between breaths. "Oh…Steph…" **

**He too was gasping for breath, her words and moans exciting him even more. **

**Sensing that she was close to her peak, he used his thumb to massage her femininity…She gasped at his touch. **

**He held her tight as the throws of her peak took her, muffling her cry with a kiss. He waited for her breath to steady, lovingly smiling at her. **

**Wrapping her arms around him she snuggled comfortably in his embrace. When the rate of their breathing returned to normal he took her mouth in a deep kiss. He broke the kiss and sucked her nipples, gently nibbling them…then tenderly kissed her breasts…he moved lower, to her abdomen. She squirmed and panted under his loving touch, calling out his name.**

**His tongue followed his hands. The build up was almost unbearable. "Oh...Baby...RJ..." she panted.**

"**Oh...Steph…" he said softly.**

"**RJ…" she breathed, "I want you to be with me…inside me when…" **

"**I will be Baby...I will be…" He really hoped to, as her reactions weren't helping him at all. **

**Indulging himself, he played briefly with the soft curly hair between her legs, taking hold of her hips he started to probe and titillate her femininity… **

"**Oh…RJ…please…" she whimpered. His tongue made her cry out her pleasure. **

**Seeing her squirming under him, so openly reacting to his loving touches, made him lose the last hold he was keeping on himself. His own peak almost reached, he couldn't wait a second longer. Breathing hard, he pulled back and sat on his heels between her legs...he leaned over wrapping an arm around her while his right hand took hold of his manhood, poising himself. She pulled him to her. **

"**RJ...Baby...I want to feel you in..." Stephanie panted.**

**He kissed her. Locking eyes, he slowly pushed forward groaning at the sensation of her femininity around him, a pleasure he never thought he would ever feel. She moaned softly as he slowly, gently pushed inside her. With each thrust he went deeper, making her moan with pleasure. She grabbed his buttocks, urging him to go deeper…He wrapped his arms around her and she kissed him.**

"**RJ...YES..."**

**He could hear her muffled cries of pleasure as he picked up his pace. **

**Both RJ and Stephanie were almost at the glorious peak they so eagerly wanted to reach. She held on to him as tightly as she could as she reached her peak under him, loudly gasping his name. The throws of her peak triggered his own. Just a few more forceful thrusts were all he could manage before being overcome by his own earth shattering peak. "OH...STEPHANIE..." he cried, gasping for breath.**

**RJ and Stephanie spent the rest of the night in each others arms. As crazy as their professional lives were...Their personal lives were now perfect. They each found their best friend, their soul mate, their lover...their life partner...in each other. No matter what the world threw at them...they would get through it with their true love by their side...today...tomorrow...and forever.**


End file.
